


I Missed You Idiots

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Five cares, Gen, Nostalgia, Sad and Happy, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Klaus finds Five baking a cake for Ben's birthday, but their birthdays are a month from now right? Then why?





	1. I Wanted To Remember You

Walking into the kitchen, Klaus almost tripped over his own feet. Scoffing he righted himself, hands clenching around empty air, and eyes looking mournfully at the chocolate bar he had dropped on the ground.

What was the point of being sober when he still didn’t have the full function of his legs? “Might as well give up,” he muttered sardonically, grinning at the piercing glare Ben sent his direction.

“What are you doing here Klaus?”

Snapping into attention, Klaus looked away from Ben temporarily just to be met with an equally if not more annoyed gaze from number Five.

Shrugging, he waltzed into the room, throwing himself into the nearest chair. “I don’t know,” he said. “Nothing?”

“Right,” Five replied, before turning back to the task that had been occupying his attention before Klaus made himself at home in the kitchen.

He looked busy, number four noted. Curiosity winning over laziness for once, Klaus tilted his body backward to get a closer look at what his brother was doing.

Getting a glimpse of number Five’s work, he slammed the chair back on its legs, staring at his brother in disbelief. “Are you making a cake?” he asked, standing up from his comfortable position and making his way over to the shorter man.

“Yes.”

Blinking, Klaus stared at the deformed chocolate cake in front of him. “Why?”

Turning his head away from the task at hand, Five glared at him, before returning back to his work.

“It’s Ben’s birthday today,” he muttered, icing the cake with a steady hand, which didn’t make the messy work any more neat.

Klaus blinked again. This time much slower. Shifting his gaze from one brother to another, he lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t look at me,” Ben said, lips pursed. “As far as I know, I have the exact same birthday as the rest of you.”

Klaus nodded at him, before turning back and looking down at his brother.

Whispering a quick prayer, he gently gripped his arm. Fingers wrapping around the thin wrist of his brother with relative ease, before tugging at him softly to move away from the table.

Five was clearly annoyed by the action, but stepped back without making much of a fuzz.

He most have been in a good mood today.

“What Klaus?” he said instead, when the war veteran turned him around to face him. “And don’t you even think about it,” he snapped.

“Ok, ok,” Klaus said. Waving his arms around frantically, aborting his motion of getting on one knee. “Didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

Five eyes burned at that.

Swallowing thickly, Klaus gathered all the bravery he held in his skinny body, borrowing some more from Ben for good measure, before opening his mouth.

“Five, Ben’s birthday isn’t until next month.” Putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders, he looked him in the eyes, with a look that he hoped was more reassuring than ‘you’re crazy but I won’t judge’. “It’s not until next month, because all our birthdays are next month, because we were all born on the same day, remember?”

Five just shook his head at that and clapped him on the shoulder twice. Walking back over to the small box he had been standing, he jumped on top of it, and resumed his work.

“Am not talking about our general birthday Klaus,” he said, picking up some strawberries. “Am talking about the birthdays I made for you all in the future.”

“You made us birthdays?”

“Yes,” Five said. And from the way the words came out, Klaus guessed the man was gritting his teeth.

“Why?”

Scoffing, Five kept on turning the cake around to see which angle he had missed. “Because I needed something to celebrate every now and then, and having all your birthdays on the same day, wouldn’t really let me do that.” Shifting slight, he glanced back at Klaus for a second. “Plus, it was a way to remember all of you differently, in a time were all I had was memories.”

“Oh,” Klaus said. Moving back over to stand next to Five. “Oh, that most have sucked.”

Five barked a dry laugh at that, lightly elbowing his brother in the side. “It did.”

They both stayed quite for a bit. Five decorating the cake with meticulous concentration, and Klaus silently judging the disastrous work from next to him.

“Stop him before that cake dies,” Ben said. Standing at the corner of the kitchen and watching the mess that was the chocolate cake with fascination.

“Right,” Klaus muttered. “Um, do you need help, maybe?”

Five handed him the icing.

“You started decorating without finishing the icing?”

Five didn’t say anything, but his shoulders tensed slightly.

Grinning wildly, while the soft snickers of Ben filled the room, Klaus went to work, trying to salvage the cake the best way he could.

Wouldn’t do to have Ben’s first birthday cake to look like a mess.


	2. It Was Lonely Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Five finally gets the chance to talk to his favorite brother

“Done,” Five said, finally putting the candles aside.

“Yeah sure, I guess you are,” Klaus mumbled, waving his hand over the cake. “If you call that done.”

Five narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s done.”

“Ok, ok,” Klaus said, backing up. “Who am I to question your culinary skills right?”

Five just huffed at that, before turning around, picking up the plate with both hands, and carefully stepping of the box he had been standing on for the past two hours.

Moving quickly towards the table, he placed the cake in the center of it and swiveled around with an impressive spin of the heels to face his brother, arms raised to welcome praise. The grin on his face was almost childlike in its pride.

He was waiting for words, but Klaus being Klaus, just scooped him up into a bone crushing hug. “You.are.so.damn.cute.”

“Let me go, put me down! Put me down right now!”

Five’s muffled voice against his chest could barely be heard, and while the tiny fists hitting him hurt like hell, Ben’s choking laughter from the ground kinda made up for it.

“Relax, I’ll put you down,” Klaus grunted, loosening his arms to finally let his brother escape his death grip and land on his feet.

Red faced and angry, Five righted his cloths the best he could, before taking a threatening step towards his brother. “I could have killed you if I wanted to,” he hissed.

“But you didn’t.”

“I could’ve!” Five snapped.

“I know,” Klaus said, backing up a little and trying hard not to let his traitorous lips form into a grin that would guarantee his death at the hands of the pint-sized assassin.

Glaring one last time at him, Five turned back around towards the table and let his shoulders relax. “You are lucky that today is Ben’s birthday and I wouldn’t want him to be stuck with you as his only company.”

“Appreciate it,” Klaus said easily, opting not to mention how Ben’s life was like that already.

Five nodded, and sat down in the chair Klaus had previously abandoned. Lifting an eyebrow, he asked “Are you going to sit down or what?”

“I, of course,” Klaus spluttered, scrambling over to take a seat next to the baby assassin.

“Should we call the others?” He tentatively asked, after they had been staring at the cake for a while.

Five didn’t say anything

“Five?”

His brother remained quiet.

Looking away from him, Klaus fixed his eyes on Ben.

“Just let him think,” Ben said, shrugging.

“Ok,” Klaus whispered.

“Are you talking to Ben right now,” came Five’s voice abruptly next to him, startling him out of his already wandering thoughts.

Turning back around, he opened and closed his mouth, before the words finally forced their way past his lips. “I, yes?” he said.

“Good.” 

Five swiveled his head this way and that. “Where is he?”

Now both Klaus and Ben were baffled. Sharing a look with his dead brother, Klaus shrugged at him.

It had been so long since anyone had acknowledged Ben’s existence, that the thought of someone wanting to know were he was, as if he was really there, just threw the both of them of their game.

Suddenly a small arm passed Klaus eyes, and a finger was pointing right next to him.

“Is he sitting there?” Five said, leaning over the table, and pointing his finger at the chair next to him, where Ben was in fact sitting.

Blinking slowly, Klaus raised his own hand, and put it over his brothers, lowering it to the table.

“First, rude,” he said. “You shouldn’t point your finger at people, and secondly yes, our dearest brother is in fact sitting right there.”

Five nodded at him quickly, before looking back at the empty chair next to Klaus.

“Do you want everyone else here Benny?”

His voice was soft and curious, holding non-of the contempt and underlining anger that Klaus guessed the years of murder, isolation and death had tainted him with.

“I,” Ben said, voice slightly shaky, and eyes fixed so hard on Five’s like if he just focused hard enough, maybe his brother would be able to see him too. “Can’t it just be the three of us,” he whispered.

The reluctantness of saying that was evident in his voice, but Klaus also knew that what Ben was saying was what he felt.

Klaus couldn’t really fault him for his feelings either. Having everyone around would be nice and all, but it would also drown out Ben like it always did. How could a dead man compete for attention against living, breathing people? Klaus heart hurt just thinking about it.

“So?” Five said, clearly waiting for an answer.

“He thinks that just us would be fine this time,” Klaus said with a slight lift of his chin.

“Ok then,” Five nodded, before grabbing the knife, and starting to work on the cake.

“Do you want a big slice, or a smaller slice Benny?” he asked, and Klaus didn’t need to turn his head to know that water was gathering at the corner of Ben’s eyes.

“A small one please,” he muttered.

And while Klaus relayed the message with a bit of an exaggeration of dying again if Ben ate more of that cake. All that he could think of was that if both his brothers hadn’t left, maybe this would have been their norm. ‘ _And a norm like this’_ , he thought, fending of Five’s attacks and Ben’s encouraging cheers, ‘ _wouldn’t have been so bad’_.


	3. Some People Are Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them reminisce about the good old days

“So, this is how you celebrated our made up birthdays?” Klaus asked, shoving a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth.

Chewing noisily, he swallowed and lifted an eyebrow.  _‘Not bad,’_  he thought.

“Not exactly,” Five said, poking at his piece of cake, while keeping an eye on Klaus eating his, when the other man nodded to himself, Five finally lifted the fork to his mouth, and took a bite.

“Hey! You were waiting for me to take a bite before you did it!”

Five just shrugged at the face of his brother’s insulted pout. “Better safe then sorry.”

“Unbelievable,” Klaus muttered. “You are a sneaky little thing, aren’t you?”

Five didn’t dignify that with an answer. “Back home,” he said instead. “There were no supplies to make a cake.”

“No cake?” Klaus looked horrified. “How did you live?”

Five’s lip twitched at that. “I had bigger things to worry about idiot,” he said. “And canned food and bugs worked just fine to keep me alive.”

Klaus grimaced.

His brother nodded. “Yeah.”

“Still,” the boy in the school uniform said, scooping up more of the cake and shoving it in his mouth. “It wasn’t all bad. During each of your birthdays, we would stop moving a couple of days earlier, and scavenge for food, maybe even bring out the fancy once I was trying to save up, and kinda talk about the past.”

Five had this far away gaze in his eyes now. “Dolores loved to hear stories about you guys.”

“Dolores as in?” Klaus said, waving his fork vaguely.

“Yes, Dolores as in the love of my life.”

“Right,” Klaus said, sharing a quick look with Ben. Ben just shrugged.

“Some people deal with things differently Klaus,” he said.

“What kind of things did you and your lovely Dolores talk about?” Klaus asked, turning back to face his brother.

“We used to talk about whichever sibling whose birthday it was,” he said.

Eyes moving towards the place he knew Ben was sitting now, and twitching his lips a little.

“I told her about that time we snuck out to watch that new movie you had been ranting about all week.”

“Snuck out when? Why didn’t I get to come?” Klaus asked, eyebrows furrowed and voice falling into a fake hurt.

Five looked away from Ben, who had the largest of smiles on his face, and lifted his shoulders. “No clue,” he said. “It was just us.”

“We almost got caught by dad,” Ben added. Klaus hadn’t seen him this content and happy in years. _‘What being a part of a conversation could do for a guy,’_  Klaus thought.

“How did you get away from him?” he asked, temporarily forgetting that Five couldn’t actually hear Ben.

But Five piecing together what his dead brother might have said quickly, carried on like nothing had happened. Ben beamed at that.

“Well,” Five grinned. “We were in the hallway, and he was coming down the stairs. He was looking for Benny, since he already checked his room and found him missing.”

“Yikes.”

“Yup,” Five said, absentmindedly popping the p. Klaus grinned from ear to ear at that.

“You are such a bad influence,” Ben sighed.

Klaus ignored him, but he was still very pleased with himself for instilling that tiny bit of normality into his world-renowned assassin of a brother. “How did you avoid getting caught and prevent Ben from getting in trouble then?” he asked.

“I convinced Benny to jump with me,” Five said, words colored with humor. “He hates doing it, and it took a bit of convincing, which was terrifying to do, while hearing dad’s footsteps coming down the stairs, but I did, and we jumped into my room and pretended we were training together when dad came to find us.”

“It worked too,” Ben added. “I did look kinda pale and sickly after the jump, and Five didn’t look any better either cuz he’s not used to taking people with him.”

“Wait a minute,” Klaus said, standing up. “Five, space jumped with you?” At Ben’s answering nod, he sat back down in shock. “But you said you never space jump with anyone.”

“I don’t,” Five said, continuing to eat his cake. “Benny’s the exception.

Leaning back in his chair, Klaus shook his head. “You and your favoritism,” he said, echoing Diego.

Ben snorted next to him, which made Klaus grin.

Five just smirked at him. “We had good times here,” he said. “Talking about them with Dolores helped me not to forget.”

The atmosphere had taken more of a somber tone now.

“Most have been lonely,” Klaus said, staring at his brother.

“It was,” Five answered. And from his flippant way of saying it, it was evident that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Reading Vanya’s book helped me with that.”

Five had that far away gaze again.

“Vanya’s book?”

His brother nodded. “I know you’re all angry at her for it, but without it, I wouldn’t know, you know?”

Klaus couldn’t say anything. Throat clogged with something that made him unable to open his mouth.

“Knowing how you were all doing, knowing that Ben was gone, that non-of you talked anymore, and how you dealt with my disappearance, hurt, but at least I knew, and that was more than I ever hoped for in an apocalyptic world.”

Klaus nodded.

“I think I can recite that book word for word now,” Five chuckled, but his laughter was hollow. “Vanya should be flattered.”

“Maybe she’ll be,” Klaus finally let out, lips dry, and lungs burning within his chest, but he was finally able to pry his lips open and say something.

“Now that you’re here though, maybe you can be in the sequel with me?”

It was a terrible joke, but that’s all he had right now, and when Five smirked at him, eyes not so dead anymore, Klaus sagged back in relief.

“Maybe I will,” his brother said. “On another note,” he continued, like their previous conversation had never even happened, and honestly Klaus couldn’t really blame him.

“Some guy came over today, looking for you.”

Yeah?” Klaus said, lifting a questioning eyebrow. “Who?”

Five stabbed his fork into what remained of his cake and pursed his lips. “Freddy, Frank, something like that. I honestly don’t know.”

“Oh, Finley!” Klaus exclaimed.

Ben choked on a laughter. “Finley?”

“What of it?”

“It’s an ugly name,” Five said, and It was eerie how easily Five could guess what Ben was saying by simply listening to Klaus’s answers.

“Whatever guys,” Klaus huffed. “What did he want?”

“I told you, he came looking for you.”

“But I never saw him?” Klaus frowned, putting a long finger against his chin to contemplate.

“That’s cuz I sent him away,” Five said.

“You did what?”

“I told him that you being with him at all, the first time around, was out of pity, and that he should probably find someone else to take pity on him this time, because kindness doesn’t come from the same place twice.”

Klaus gaped at him, while next to him, Ben was dying of laughter.

“You did not?”

“I did.”

Klaus leaned back, trying hard not to laugh at the picture forming in his head. A little boy telling Finley that he wasn’t good enough for him. He felt flattered.

“Most I always look out for your best interests?” Five huffed, putting his fork aside now that he was done eating.

Klaus grinned at him, still feeling warm inside that someone other than Ben was watching out for him now. “Yes, yes you most, and we thank you in advance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is sadly going into a short hiatus after this chapter, as I am focusing a bit more on "You're Where" right now, but I'll pick it back up as soon as I can, or if I get one of those sudden inspiration or idea moments.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting guys. I really appreciate it, and it really gives me the energy to continue working on my stories


	4. Who's Finley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short break in the story to give you Finley intro

“I can’t believe you guys let him go back to him! How irresponsible can you lot be?” Five was pointing an accusatory finger at the rest of his siblings.

“Who?” Diego said slowly. “Who’re you talking about?”

“Finley,” the assassin snapped. “I am talking about a douchebag named fucking Finley!”

Vanya snorted. “Finley really?”

Five shrugged at that. Momentarily forgetting his rage to ridicule the man along with his siblings.

“I know. A pathetic name for an equally pathetic man.”

“Hey,” Klaus said wounded. “He’s not that bad.”

Five’s warning finger shifted in his direction. “Shut up,” he hissed. “You clearly don’t know what’s best for you.”

“Ok, hold on.” Luther said, stepping in front of Five, and promptly obscuring his vision of the rest of his family. “Who’s Finley? and what does he have to do with Klaus?”

Sighing dramatically, Five let himself sink into the couch behind him. “Fenley is Klaus’s bottom of the barrel ex-boyfriend,” he said.  

Klaus scoffed.

“And we’re supposed to worry about him why?” Allison asked, equally as confused as the rest of her siblings.

“Well gee,” Five said, sarcastically. “I don’t know. Maybe cuz of the fact that said asshole is trying to tempt our dearest brother into taking drugs again?”

“He’s what?” Diego said. He sounded tense, both glaring at Klaus now, while looking like he was about to go beat someone up at the same time.

“I wouldn’t do something so foolish,” Klaus huffed. “I was just catching up with him that’s all.”

Allison frowned. “Do you like him?” she asked.

“Nop.”

“Then maybe you should just stay away from him?” Luther suggested, concern taking over his features.  

“Easier said than done.”  

Five was standing now, hands on his hips. “The man is constantly following Klaus around, and frankly, in my opinion, gives off major creepier vibes.

“Leonard vibes?” Vanya asked, hesitantly.  

“Leonard vibes,” Five nodded.

“Oh, hell no,” Diego said, also standing up now. “Stay away from him Klaus!”

Klaus just sighed, as if the effort to even give them the time of day was exhausting him, but truth be told, he was reveling in the attention.  

“It’s not like I have any other choice now,” he said, waving an unimpressed hand in Five’s direction.  

“My personal superhero here, got rid of him.”

Luther blanched. “Did you kill him?”

Five walked past him and into the kitchen. “Relax,” he said over his shoulder. “That would be too much work. I just sent him on a field trip far away, with the threat of imminent death if he so much as steps a foot in this country.”  

“Then, you cut of his finger,” Klaus muttered, unable to hide his glee, despite trying to look sullen.

“Then I cut of his finger to prove that I could follow through with my threat,” Five finished.

No one said anything for a while.  

Luther was the one to break the silence, as he followed Five into the kitchen with a sigh, and a strong pat on Klaus’s shoulder. “Stay out of trouble next time, or Five might go to jail” he said in passing.

Then they all trailed after each other into the kitchen and had a late breakfast.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I won't be able to update "You're where" or any other story today. My schedule is packed, and it doesn't leave me a lot of room to work with. I'll be sure to give you chapter updates during the weekend though, so bare with me please :)
> 
> This is a short filler to tidy you over


End file.
